


Be With Me So Zarrily

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [76]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds out that Harry isn't the best secret keeper.</p><p>Or in which Zayn finds the engagement ring Harry 'hid'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me So Zarrily

Now, Zayn and Harry have been together ever since things went sour between the younger lad and Taylor Swift. One minute, Zayn was comforting his band mate and the next, he’s distracted by how red his lips look, and well, they ended up snogging in his bed.

They didn’t have sex, not when Harry was crying his eye balls out about his ex-girlfriend, but they grew closer and by the time it was Harry’s birthday, they were unofficially dating. Couple pictures of them kissing got leaked onto the internet and they were semi-forced to come out as a couple.

So fast forward two years and now they’re living together (in Zayn’s ridiculously large house with the big pool in the backyard.) Zayn is the type to clean the house even when it’s spotless, which is how he found _the thing_.

Harry is out catching up with Grimmy, and Zayn wants Harry to explain why the hell there’s a box with a really expensive ring with diamond in the centre, with dark topaz gems on the either side.

Yes, Zayn can bloody tell it’s obviously an engagement ring. He didn’t mean to find the ring, but Harry is shite at hiding things and the box was rolled in (hopefully) unused sock behind the sofa in their living room.

Harry returns home around 23.30 and his eyes immediately zero on the box in Zayn’s hand.

“Shit,” Harry curses, recognising what the box is. “You weren’t supposed to find it!”

“Next time you hide an engagement ring, don’t stash it behind the sofa,” Zayn advises his boyfriend of two years. “I’ll pretend that I never found this so you can figure out a better time to ask the question.”

“But you found it!” Harry whines, stomping his feet like a child. “Actually, that’s why I met up with Grimmy, discussing how I should propose.”

“What, you and he discussed how to propose to your boyfriends?” Zayn snorts, now stood merely an inch apart from Harry. “Louis will be thrilled that his best friends were plotting behind his back.”

“Nick isn’t exactly a _not_ busy man himself, being the host of _The Breakfast Show_ and all,” Harry rolls his eyes. “But maybe?”

“C’mon, you either ask the question or you don’t,” Zayn prompts.

“Zayn Javadd Malik, you’re the most infuriating–”

“I thought you were supposed to compliment the person you propose to,” Zayn can’t help but quip in.

“I’m trying to be romantic, hush,” Zayn hushes. “But you managed to capture my heard after so many years of crushing on you–”

“You had a crush on me for years?”

“I’m trying to propose here!” Zayn chuckles at Harry’s annoyance. “You finally returned the feelings for me. I thought it was a temporary thing, that you were just in it for my brilliant kissing skills–”

“You’re so cocky,” Zayn rolls his eyes again.

“Will you _please_ let me do the talking?” Harry looks flustered. “But you stayed with me for all these years so Zayn,” Harry gets down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, you bloody idiot,” Zayn extends his arm so that Harry can put the ring on. “Now I want you naked in our bed so I can make love to you as your fiancé.”


End file.
